The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid delivery priming system. More particular, it relates to a priming device to remove air from within tubing coupled to a medical fluid reservoir.
Fluid delivery systems are widely used to transmit and deliver medical fluids, such as medical treatments and blood, to patients. When the fluid is delivered intravenously, it is important to release air from the fluid delivery system to prevent introduction of air into a patient's blood stream. Often, a medical practitioner releases air trapped in the fluid delivery system by directing a liquid in the medical fluid reservoir through tubing until the trapped air is released. After the air is released, the liquid in the tubing begins to be released until the fluid flow path is closed.